Bronze Armor
Bronze Armor , also known as Bronze, Bronze Plate, Bronze Mail, Copper, or Wooden Armor, is a recurring heavy armor in the series. It is often a weak, if not the weakest, heavy armor in the games it appears in. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bronze Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 5 Defense, -14% Evade, and -20 Intelligence/Spirit. It can be purchased for 200 gil (400 in the NES/PSX versions) at Salamand. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bronze Armor is the weakest armor, providing 4 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and -10% Evasion. It can be bought for 600 gil at Mythril and Dwarven Castle. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Bronze Armor is the weakest heavy armor providing 4 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 8 Weight. It can be bought for 400 gil at Carwen. Final Fantasy IX Bronze Armor is the weakest armor, providing 9 Defense, halving Wind-elemental damage, and teaches Bird Killer. It can be obtained by recruiting Steiner or bought for 650 gil at Dali. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Bronze Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 7 Defense, +2 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 1 license to equip. It can be bought for 700 gil at Rabanastre, Dalmasca Westersand, Barheim Passage, Nalbina Fortress, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought ''Leviathan]], dropped from Garchimacera (3% chance), and initially equipped on Basch and Ashe. In the Zodiac versions, it can now be bought for 500 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and Barheim Passage, dropped from Garchimacera (3% chance), or found at Barheim Passage (Great Eastern Passage). It is initially equipped on Basch and Ashe. It is also a Diamond Armlet treasure in Stage 7 of Trial Mode. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Bronze Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides +30 HP. It can be bought for 800 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Duke Larg at Eagrose Castle in Chapter 1, or as rare treasure at Lenalian Plateau. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bronze Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 30 Defense and 6 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bronze Armor is a low-ranked heavy armor that provides 30 Defense and 3 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar through the "Bronze Armor E" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Bronze Plate is a low-ranked armor for the Clavat which provides 13 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bronze Armor is a mid-ranked armor (weakest armor when starting Hard Mode) that provides 71 Defense. Final Fantasy Adventure Bronze has an armor icon before its name. The Bronze is the weakest armor, and is initially equipped on Sumo. It provides 2 defense points when equipped, cannot be bought. The Final Fantasy Legend Bronze has a armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town, South Town, and Port Town for 80 GP. It has 4 Defense. Final Fantasy Legend II Bronze has an armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Desert Town for 75 GP. It provides a Def of 3 and add 9 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 2. Final Fantasy Legend III Bronze provides 3 defense and 2 magic defense. It can be bought for 700 G at Lae in the Past. Bravely Default Bronze Armor is heavy armor that provides 8 P.DEF and 2 M.DEF. It can be bought for 250 pg from the Adventurer. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bronze Armor is a low-ranked armor that provides 6 Defense and 2 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bronze Armor is a level 1 heavy armor that provides +428 HP. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,200 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bronze Armor is a level 1 heavy armor that provides +513 HP and -10 Bravery. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,100 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Bronze Armor is a Heavy Armor obtained by buying it for 300 gil at Royal Capital Grandshelt, crafting it using 60 gil and x12 Copper Ores, and finding it at Town of Mitra. It provides 16 DEF. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Bronze Armor appears as an armor within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 8 Armor Def, 8 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Gallery Bronzearmor.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FFT Bronze Armor.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Bronze Armor.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. RoF Bronze Armor.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Bronze armour (FFA).jpg|Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Bronze Armor.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Bronze Armor FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bronze Armor.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Bronze Armor.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Heavy armor